Bring to life
by Lakadako
Summary: Mikan died by a war between AAO and GA by protecting Natsume. 10 months later, the war finally ends and Mikan is risen from the dead? NxM FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. My new Life

Full summary: 

Mikan had died by a war between AAO and GA by protecting Natsume. 10 months later, the war had finally ended and Mikan is risen from the dead? From a help of an angel of miracles, she gave Mikan life. But there are few conditions. She haves to get use with her new body, always stick with the angel of miracles, not tell anybody that's she's Mikan, and never fall in love.NxM

Chapter 1 How I came back

Mikan POV

I looked up at the window with a tense and frustrated feeling. Who wouldn't be if you had died 10 months ago(it was during the war between the AAO), and been resurrected like Jesus Christ. Not me, that for sure. Then again, I have the angel of miracles/guardian angel at my side. Literally, an angel **is **at my side! She's actually sitting next to me reading a book about Shakespear. How can she be almost finished with that for only 2 hours without being bored? Is it actually possible? Anyway, her name is Kiseki Tenshi. She doesn't look like it, but she's actually a **former **top angel of the heavens. You heard it right, Former. Now she's a fallen angel from the order of the all mighty one himself. She has long to short (almost like Karins hair from chibi vampire or Karin, but much longer.) gray greenish hair and bright yellow eyes. She seems to be cold hearted, but she's a kind girl who cares about me alot. The problem is that people misunderstood her of how she shows her affections, but not me. (Of course) She haves the same personality as Natsume, the boy I have loved, sacrificed, and died for, and has the same emotionless eyes as Hotaru, my best friend. That's what I like about her. She really does reminds me of them. squeal.

If your wonder'in what were doing, we're being driven to Alice Academy. That's right, she and I have alice**s. **If you'd pay attention to that word, we have more than one alice. I actually still have my nullification, copying, stealing, and erasing alice, but I need to have a low profile. The default alice I picked out is Fire and Water. Kiseki posses all the alices, especially mine. But she herself needs to have a low profile too. Her default alice is Wind and Earth.

sigh I predict nobody will recognize me from this new body of mine. You heard my right, A NEW BODY!(you will know why she haves a different body later) My face and height is the same as Kiseki, so we're identified as twins. Unlike my guardian angel, I have short-to long-to short hair cut. We are identical, but have way different personality(like most twins). The person who is guiding me and my so called sister, is known other than my Otou-san, or Narumi-sensei. Man, I want the urge to hug him, but I can't. It's a possibility that he could have suspicions on me, or worst, think that I'm weird.

(You'll know whats going on later)

yawn 2 more hours till we get there. I think I'll sleep. My neck is stiff, so I want to lay down somewhere, but theirs not much space. I turned my head to Kiseki with dowsy eyes. "Ne, Rikuru, can I sleep on your lap?" I asked. (You will know why later on why she called her Rikuru instead of Kiseki)

"Do what you want. Just don't drool." she answered with a monotonous voice without taking her eyes off her book. Just as I wanted, I lay down myself and closed my eyes.

_Dream and Flashback_

_10 months ago_

_I was assigned to be one of the guards of the hospital since I have the nullification alice. I'm capible enough to go out there and fight too, but treating the wounded is important. I hope everybody will be okay. Narumi-sensei, Ruka-pyon,Mochu, Nonoko,Anna, Yuu, Hotaru,...Natsume. I pray that everyone of you guys will be back safely. I hope that he(Natsume)keep his promise._

_While I was praying, I felt an empty feeling. What is this? Did something happened?_

_I put both my index finger and thumb together to see a view of the battle. Yup, I'm using the sight alice. I watched my friends fight, and I was impressed but at the same time worried. Who knew Anna and Nonoko can do martial arts. Those booster pills does come in handy. Hotaru is of course shooting her opponents, but she is actually using a real gun. Ruka calls his animals, Narumi uses his bean whip, and Natsume... where is Natsume?_

_I looked for him everywhere, but wasn't able to. Guess he's somewhere in the buildings. I checked through room to room, and he still wasn't there. I was beginning to worry. What if he's... NO! I better check. I checked the play ground and park, but no use. I finally checked around the forest and gladly found Natsume who is leaning on the Sakura tree. But he's bleeding and sweating from using his alice. Reo is a few feet away from him, and haves a sword in his hand. No way! Natsume will die!!! Forget about the promise! Forget about my possesion! I'M COMING NATSUME! I then teleported to the Sakura tree._

_At the Sakura tree_

_"Any last word Hyuuga?" Reo asked. He then set his sword, and ran to strike him. 'I'm sorry Mikan. Guess I'd broke the promise my love.' he said in his mind. He closed his eyes to wait for the worse, but he didn't. Concerned why, he opened his eyes and widen them in shock. In front of him is a brunette with pigtails being striked by the sword instead._

_"AHO BAKA! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" yelled out Natsume to the girl he'd love. Mikan grinned. "I was worried about you." She cover Reos face with her hands, and he began to dissolve. "AAAHHHHH" he cried out. He let go of the sword from Mikans body then dropped it. She fell down to the ground while Reo is being dissolved to ashes. Natsume ran to Mikans side, then hugged her tightly._

_"Baka! You shouldn't have come. It's my destiny to die NOT YOU!" he said while crying._

_"Gomen. Are you mad?" I hugged back._

_"What do you think?"_

_"Gomen. Before I go... Do you...love me?" I asked him._

_Of course he seemed shocked, but he smiled while tears coming down from his eyes. "Of course I do. Why else that I kept our promise?"_

_"I'm glad." I put my bloody hands on his cheeks, and kiss him. His eyes widen from the sudden action. He's being kissed by the girl he'd loved for 4 years. To take this last opportunity, he kissed her back even thought he tasted a little blood from her sweet mouth._

_A blinding light came out of nowhere from those two. The light spread around the academy. After that, all the AAO members collapsed to the ground then dissloved into flower pedals. The students and teachers were confused but cheered loudly. All of them were happy includung Hotaru, even though she didn't show it. In that head of hers, all she wonders is what happened to Mikan. Herself and the rest of the group were going to meet Mikan, but they stopped by Natsume who was lowereing his head and seems that he's crying. The group came to Natsume to see what's the matter, but they don't need to ask for they seen a bleeding Mikan, lying on the ground. "Uso! This can't be! MIKAN!"cried Ruka. The first girl who he used to love and smiled at has died unexpectedly. Hotaru was trying to pulling back her tears but couldn't take it. She kneeled down to her knees crying like hell. "MIkan sob Mikan sob MIKAN!!!" shouted the raven haired girl. Everybody else cryed as well_

_"I'll miss the girl that loved my cooking"_

_"I'll miss the girl who insisted to be my guinea pig"_

_"I'll miss my best student"_

_"I'll miss her pleadings for helping about the homework"_

_"I'll miss her smiling face"_

_"I'll miss my best friend"_

_I'll miss the girl I used to love"_

_"I'll miss the girl I love"_

_Mikan _

_Mikan_

_Mikan_

MIKURU!

End of dream and flashback

I woke up with a dum face. I stared up at Kiseki. "What's going on?" I asked. "We're here baka youjo. Now get off!" She pushed me to the ground. Poor little me fell face flat which caused me with great pain. Narumi-sensei just smiled and sweatdropped at the same time. "I..Itai. Rikuru, how come you hurt your onee-chan?" I wined. Onee-chan huh? Kiseki is supposed to be the oldest sibling, but I need to be the one to act mature instead of her.(Kiseki is a 2000 years older if you want to know)

"You were half asleep, so why not wake you up in pain?"she replayed with no emotion. "Rikuru you devil!" I shouted. "Thank you" she teased.

"Argh! That is not a compliment!"

"Ano, Mikuru-chan,Rikuru-chan, we better get out of the car." said Narumi-sensei.

"Hai" we both replayed.

Kiseki and I got out of the car and I pretended to be amazed.

"Welcome to alice academy" he greeted. The golden gates opened revealing the the huge place. It sure didn't changed hasn't it?

"Susuma -chans, we will tour you around tomorrow after class with your partners. For now, you should set up your things in your rooms." Narumi instructed. We both agreed, and followed him to our assigned rooms.

At the Dorms

"Rikuru-chan. Since you and your sister are special stars, you can see that your rooms is pretty big." he said. I know that already. I used to live here anyway. He opened Kiseki's door and she entered in without a trace of surprisement on her face. (Is that even a word?) All what Narumi-sensei and I heard is 'Nice'. After that, he closed her door and escorted me to my room. It was two doors away from Kiseki, but to my utter surprise, this the same room I used to lived in.

"And Mikuru-chan, this is your room." he said. He opened the door, and I walked in with an excited look. Yay my old room! I get to live with you again my old room! I checked my surrounding and it seems that it didn't changed much too. "Sugoi!!!" I yelled happily.

Narumi-sensi started to giggle a little. "My my. You are so different from your sister. You even act like my favorite student." he said.

Favorite student ? Is he talking about me? Argh who cares.

"Ehehehe people always told me that." I laughed soflty, referring to'I act differently than my sister' phrase.

"Well enjoy your stay. Your uniform is in that closet. Jane" Narumi then left.

grin I am so HAPPYYYY!!!! I'm back home.

10 minutes later...

yawn I'm so tired. It's to trouble some to waste my time packing. I claps my hands together and closed my eyes. I visualized my room to be what I wanted. After 3 minutes, I opened my eyes and see my stuff already been placed. The levitation alice really does come in handy for times like these. I laid on my bed and slept again.

_Dream and Flashback again_

_!0 months ago_

_Mikan woke up from her sleep and looked around her surroundings. Is this heaven? _

_Out of the blue, she totally got a major headache. 'Dammit, it hurts. Theres noway this could be heaven or a dream. Hm, there's something about her bangs. Is it always uneven?' she thought. She checked out her hair and...WHAT THE HECK? GREEN HAIR?! She looked at her clothes if anything changed as well. Just as she suspected, they were different too. Seems like somebody had changed it for her. 'Hm nice shirt. Never mind that, why aren't I dead? Wheres the blood?' She checked under her clothes and found out there wasn't any bandages or blood attached to her. "You mean sacrificing myself was only a dream? Wait a minute...Is my breast always this big?' The former brunette questioned herself._

_"Oh so you're awake." a voice said out of nowhere. Mikan turned around. "Who are you? Where am I? Why am I still alive?" She asked without hesitation. _

_"Calm down first. Take a deep breathe and I'll explain everything to you." the girl said. Long to short green graysh hair? That's a new fashion. (You guys already know that the girl is Kiseki right? Well I'm recapping this for you.)_

_She breathed in and out as she was told to._

_"My name is Kiseki Tenshi. I was a former angel of miracles a long time ago, and a higher up. I am now a fallen angel and your guardian angel. Yes, you were dead but god decides to give you a second chance." she said._

_"But why?" Mikan asked._

_"That...I don't know" Her bangs was covering her face. 'I had this feeling that she's hiding something from me.'_

_"B-be happy that you have a second chance, but there are conditions." my guardian angel said._

_"Huh? Conditions?"_

_"That's right... if you still want to live." That wasn't a question, but a statement._

_'Of course I want to live. Who wouldn't be.'_

_"Hai! I still want to live. I'll do anything to see my friends again." Mikan begged. _(Dammit! I almost forgot this suppose to be a normal POV.)

_"If thats what you wish. But beware some of these consequences are hard."_

_"I don't care"_

_"Very well...first, you need to get use with your new body. As you can see, this is not the same one that you originally have." she exclaimed. In her skirt pocket, she pulled out a square shape mirror that is big as her hand, and lent it to Mikan to see her new face._

_The former brunette looked into herself and was gasping of astonishment._

_"WHAT THE!!! O MY GAWD!!!" Mikan screeched. As you already knew, she haves short-to long- to short gray greenish hair just like Kiseki. Also haves the same bright yellow eyes. Now that she mentioned it, she looks like Kiseki! Are they suppose to look like twins?_

_"Bu-" Mikan got interuptyed._

_"Why you may ask? It's because it will prevent you to have a permanent scars on your original body. Thus it is bad for the other consequences you will recieve."_

_'There's more?' mikan thought._

_"Second, you will always stick with me whatever you may go. Except if they are places that you need privacy on and your new room once we get to alice academy."_

_"We're going back to the academy? YAY! Now my friend won't be sad any-" the former brunette cheered._

_"Third of all, nobody I mean __**nobody **__shall ever know that your Sakura Mikan." Kiseki interuppted again. Mikan frowned._

_"W-WHAAAAAAAAAATTT? I can't? Why not?" she wined like a 5 yr. old. The angel covered her ears from the loud shout. "Thang girl. Where's the mute button when you need one?" she growled._

_Mikan was still having waterfalls that she couldn't tell her friends that she's back._

_"Sakura Mikan, you have to accept it! Just think about it. There is noway they could believe that you came from the dead. And besides, they won't ever reconize you of that new body of yours." Kiseki explained._

_Mikan rubbed her tears at the back of her hand. "Your right. sniff They shouldn't believe a idiot like me."_

_"Moving on, but heres a question. Do you love Natsume?" Kiseki asked._

_Mikans hair covered her face, but you can still see the redness in her face. Is she that obvious? "N-no...w-what made you...say that?" she whispered._

_"Don't decline. It really was obvious from the start. Either your dead or not." kiseki exclaimed._

_Rats. She got her good. "Alright alright I'd admit. YES!!!! I DO LOVE NATSUME HYUUGA!!!"Mikan yelled out._

_"Lower it down. We don't need the whole world to know that." The angel said annoyingly while covering her ears again. "-but that will be a problem."_

_Mikan got her attention. "What do you mean?" Now we're back to serious moments here._

_"I'm saying your last consquence is to __**never**__ fall in love." She said with a serious face._

_The former brunette, now green haired, is taken aback. "Never fall in love? Does that means I can't have feelings towards Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka-pyon, and the others?" She haves tears starting to fall off from her eyes. "I didn't say to not have a friendship, or a brother and sister relationship. I'm saying to not have emotions that is more than that, which is a problem since you love Natsume." Mikan started to cry quietly. She shook her head side to side._

_"How can I not stop loving him. I was stupid back then to not know my feelings towards him. But I'm finally happy now. And I don't want to make the same mistake ever again."_

_"But mikan. If you don't follow this most important rule, then you'll die again. Only this time, no chances." Kiseki said monotonously._

_She heard nothing but the former brunettes weepings. She really does love him, doesn't she? Kiseki finally couldn't take it no more._

_"sigh You really are a pain in the ass. Fine then. Keep your love for him, but if somebody knows this fact, lie to them. Watch him from afar, but don't get caught. If he ever asked you out, decline it. Understood?"_

_Mikan looked up to Kiseki. She put on a happy smile, and wiped her tears again. "arigatou." thanked Mikan. Although she is not sure about declining a date._

_"Hn. Just follow my orders." She walked towards the door._

_"Oh yeah. Starting tomorrow, I'll start training you and start controlling your feelings and attitude. We'll keep on doing that till we're ready to go to GA. Alright?"_

_Mikan nodded._

_"Good. Now eat your breakfast." she then left the room._

_For the past 9 months, Kiseki started training her with the uses of her new body, and her alice. Yes, she still haves her nullification, and copy, stealing, and erasing, but it can give her tingley feelings down her spine. She also taught ways to not have a quick temper, or be not that hardheaded in public. These traits is obviously noticable for mistaken her as mikan. So after few weeks, Kiseki assigned both of them to alice academy, and that's how it happened._

_(Oh, almost forgot to tell you. Since Mikan needs to keep her identity a secret, her alias name will be Mikuru Susuma, while Kisekis name is Rikuru Susuma.)_

_End of dream and flashbacak_

Mikan woke up from her dream. She sat up, and has a major backache. _Oh god. ow. Don't tell me it's already that time of month. _She thought.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Who is it?" She asked

"It's me." Mikan recognized the voice. Speak of the devil.

"Come in" I called out.

Kiseki stood before me while wearing a long white t-shirt as her pj's.

"It's that time of month now. Ready to go?" she asked.

"Sure. Where to?"

"The northern forest."

At the Northern Forest

The midnight moon glowed in the cloudless black sky.

Mikan is now in a middle of a large space in the northern forest while wearing a pink hat that concealed her green hair and yellow eyes.

Kiseki however is wearing a black hoodie that concealed her whole face. She was actually behind a tree that seems she needs to protect herself on something.

'_It's time now' _said Kiseki telepathicly to Mikan.

She just nodded, kneeled down, and raised her right arm in the air, while the other touched the ground.

The former brunette closed her eyes to concentrate, then a big tornado of fire, thunder, and wind came out of her right hand.

The other hand made the earth shake hard like an uproar earthquake, and the waters at the nearby lake formed a whirlpool.

Is this the end of the world? Nah, this is normal. Each month, mikans alice of the elements gives more of it's energy to her. Thus having backaches, or headaches. She needs to let out these powerful energy out, or else she'll break or bleed to death in the insides. It doesn't matter if it's causing damage to nearby building or somesort. What matters is that for mikans health. (The amount of power the alice is, the more it means how much Mikan enjorde the pain.It's almost like pregnancy, except much worser.)

The tornado of fire, thunder, and wind seperated themselves to form into dragons. The water and ground sprout out, and also turned into a large dragons. All five of them roared loudly that could wake every student and staff up.

The dragons roamed around mikan for few minutes, and she pretty much enjoyed it. She was very proud of the creation she made. Maybe next time she could shape them into phoenixes.

It is now time for the dragons to leave their master. The water dragon went back to the lake, followed by the fire dragon, which caused a great big steam. The earth and thunder dragon collided together, that made a big BOOM sound. Finally, the wind dragon just crashed itself to the ground that made few trees collapse to the ground by its rough wind.

Mikan then faint to the floor of exhaustion.

Behind a tree revealed a man with black hair, black clothes, and a white mask . Even though it's not shown, he's pretty impressed with this mikans performance. (Yet he doesn't know that it's actually mikan, or so called Mikuru behind that hat of hers.)

The man came closer to find out who this is, but before he could take out her hat,sharp vines came out of nowhere that attacked the man.

He then bumped his head to the ground that made him unconscious.

Kiseki came out from her hiding place, and carried Mikan on her back. It seems this angel was the one who knock out the man. (Whoelse?)

Kiseki then teleported to Mikans room, and laid on her bed. Then teleported to her own room, and went to sleep.

-------

The white masked man sat himself up. '_That was interesting. I wonder who attacked me.More over, who was that person earlier that did those splendid dragons? By the looks of her hat and PJs, it must likely be a girl. I must investigate tomorrow.' _he thought. Then a creepy grin had been printed on his lips.

To be continued...

-----------------------------------

A/N

This is my second fanfic, so I hope it's okay. ehehehe

Other stories

**A girl I met at that night** - Gakuen alices students have been recently kicked out. Natsume meets Mikan one night under a tree. Ever since then, he comes to visit her every night, and starts to fall for her. But what he doesn't know is that she is a vampire that can suck away a persons alice. NxM

**White snow** - Natsume is assigned to a powerful partner, and wants to know who she is. Mikan is a new student, but teachers are awfully respectful to her, and her alice remains a mystery. Will natsume ever wonder if who mikans true identity is? NxM

**Demon within** - The Sakura Family has a tradition to kill numerous of people. Therefore saying they have release the demon within them. Mikan doesn't want that, but her two mischievous cousins are taking advantage of it and finding a way to release her inner self. Will mikan be the most fearful person at school?


	2. School all over

Thanks for your reviews:

Tsubame-Gaeshi10

kiratsubasa

Soulofpurity

midnightblue123

Sorry it took long. Apparently, a friend of mine keeps calling me in the phone almost everyday, so I didn't concentrate my story much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

_Mikan POV_

_In a dream_

_"Mikan Mikan" cried out Natsume. He shook me to see if I wasn't dead yet._

_I opened my hazy eyes half way, and stared up at him. For the first time, I saw the black cat crying his heart out._

_Why is he crying? That's my question. It's not like he cares about me right?_

_Damn, it hurts. I spurt out more blood, and it stained Natsumes shirt. _

_He clutched me tighter._

_"Hold on a little longer." he begged. _

_I can't take it anymore. It's now or never._

_"Na...tsume...I need to...tell you something." I stuttered. Blood filled my mouth, so it was hard to talk._

_"Don't talk now. I'll bring you--" I pushed him down to stay and listen._

_"I love you" I blured out. He stopped. He stared down at me with a shocked expression._

_"What?" he asked. It seems that he didn't heard me right. He better listen now, because this is my last._

_"I love you Natsume...and I'll always will." I closed my eyes with tears in my eyes. This is the end._

_Normal POV_

_In the darkness layed a sleeping brunette. (More like dead if you ask me.)_

_Her body was cold, and still as stone. She looks depressed, but at least she has a reason to die._

_Out from the darkness came down gigantic pale hands. The hands held the body like a fragile doll, and pulled it to the darkness._

_End of dream_

Mikan, or should I say Mikuru, have finally woken up from her slumber.

Now that I mentioned it, she slept most half of the time yesterday. Well she was bored, so she can't help but to sleep.

Back to the topic, Mikan woke up from her sleep, and heard seezling noises from her kitchen. (Remember, she's a special star. Special star rooms haves a little kitchen in their rooms... well thats my thought)

She stood up from her bed, and walked towards the kitchen. From there stood Kiseki wearing the her uniform with a yellow apron, and holding a frying pan and spatula.

She finally noticed Mikans presence, and looked up at her.

"Finally awake sleepy head?" she said with a small smile. Mikan rubbed her eyes cutely like a little kitten.

"A little. Let me wash myself first." She left the kitchen, leaving the angel of miracles to prepare breakfast.

---------------

After they ate their food, Mikan and Kiseki went out of the room.

If your wondered why they should've ate at the cafiteria, it's because Narumi-sensei asked them to hid themselves before class starts. Fortunate for him, he wanted to surprise his students.

"Ne ne Kiseki-chan. Do you think I'll meet everybody again? Especially him?" she asked. She blushed red with the thought of Natsume.

"Pretty much, but remember..." she stopped on her tracks and poke Mikans forehead. "don't get too lovey dovey on him." Was all she said.

Mikan covered her forehead. "Hai hai." she replied. Of course, she can't help herself but feel her heart pounding fast by the sound of his name. '_Oh god. I like a fan, but I can't help myself.' _she thought.

"Yeah, you **are** like a fan." Mikan looked at her in shocked.

"K-kiseki? Did you read my mind?" Why ask her that? It's obvious she's gonna say 'yes'.

"No. Your completely an open book. sigh Does that mean I have to train you more again?" she asked herself while slapping her head.

Mikan jerked up. More training? She doesn't want that. It sounds easy, but it's harder than it is. For example, Mikans quick temper.

Natsumes name calling + Mikan temper.

The thought made her terrified of her own stupid actions. (More like a thunderbolt striking through your head)

"No no. I don't want more training. I don't want to be called names again." she whined.

(Okay, this is the part mikan haves a flashback about her training with kiseki, but I can't think of names other then 'baka' 'aho' and 'youjo'.)

"Well, if you don't want to, then start acting your age." she monotonously said, but it haves a little threat.

Mikan backed away. "o-okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 'Susuma' sisters have finally arrived in the front door of the faculty room. Narumi-sensei also instructed them to come here before class starts.

Mikan already knew this process, but she pretended not know about it.

She knocked on the door, and opened it.

As the girls stepped in, it's seems that some of the teachers are still eating. Narumi turned his head around. Her gulped on his cereal.

"Ah Miku and Riku - chan. What are you doing here?" he asked. Did this guy forgotten already?

"Narumi-sensei, you told me and my sister to come here yesterday. Have you forgotten?" Kiseki asked. '_Damn he's gay' _she thought.

The blonde teacher thought for a minute. "Now I remember. I called you because it's related to class." he said.

Mikan and Kiseki mentally slapped their forehead.

In the former brunettes case, she loved her otou-san, but there are times he acts like an idiot. (Look whos talking)

In the angels case, she doups that this man is a teacher. She understands how her 'twin sister' got her personalities from, even though they aren't blood related.

"Your in class A in the middle school building. Lessons won't start till a hour away, so you still have free time." he smiled at them.

"Okay. Well, we be leaving now Otou-san." Mikan said with a smile on her face. Narumi looked at her. She and Kiseki turned their back until "What did you said?" he asked.

Mikan faced him again with a questioned face. She thought what she said, and oh crap. She called him the name Mikan Sakura only calls. Make a lie, make a lie.

"E-eto, I called you otou-san. Is it a problem?" she stuttered, but not really everybody noticed it. '_Gosh. I hope there isn't'_

"Iie. It's just coincidence that a student of mine calls me otou-san too." Mikan smiled brightly on that statement. At least he still remembers her.

"Teehee. I bet that student noticed the father side in you." Mikan and Kiseki left.

Narumi started eating his cereal again while in deep thought. '_Mikuru-chan really does remind me of Mikan-chan'_

---------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the faculty room

Bonk

A punch can be heard through the hallways. Yep, Kiseki hit Mikans head really hard that made the former brunette cry.

"Honestly, can you ever keep your mouth shut?" she growled.

"Gomenasai! It's just a habit to call him otou-san" she whined again.

"Well, theres no turning back now. So what do you think we'll do to kill time?" she asked. Mikan thought for a sec, forgetting the bonking incident.

"I know. Since our partners will tour us around later, why don't I show you my favorite spot." she excitedly said.

"Hn"

---------------------------------------------------------

Natsume POV

'_Mikan' _I thought.

sigh Even though it's been 10 months already, I still couldn't forget about you. I closed my eyes, still remembered the day she left me.

'_I love you Natsume...and I'll always will.' _Was her last words.

'_I love you...' _I clenched my fist.

"I love you too, Mikan." I mumbled. I could feel tears are going to fall down my cheeks until I heard a very familiar voice.

"WE'RE HERE!!!" It shouted. I took aback of that voice. It couldn't be her.

"You don't have to shout baka." Another person said with annoyance. I peeked down from the branch I'm sitting on.

"Mou Kiseki-chan, don't call me baka anymore! The training is over, so why are you still calling me that?"

The girl who whined doesn't have brown hair, so I guess it's not her. I sighed. But she does act like it.

"I don't know. Maybe because it's a habit?" The other girl smirked. She acts like me when I'm around with Mikan.

"Why I atta-" The whiny girl stomped towards her sister. Yes, I assumed their twins because their hair colors. (Nice job Natsume)

"Careful before you'll--" but to late. Her sister tripped, which gave my a good view of her panties.

Polkadaots ehh? It's really was a coincidence.

"See what I mean? Take my advice, a klutz like you need to wear shorts." I totally agree with her, if she don't want to 'show off ' her panties.

"I-itai. What kills?" she asked while massaging her nose. (Ouch That must've hurt)

She looked down on what she tripped on. I couldn't see it clearly because she's sitting on top of it.

Silence accured. Whats with this silence?

The whiny girls sister bent down. "Are you okay?" I could here a tint of worry.

"I'm okay, it's just that I thought about class. Anyway, let's go before we're late." she said. I could here sadness, but by what?

She grabbed her sisters hand, and pulled her to run with her. Till they were gone, I jumped down from the branch. By the looks of things, those to girls must be newbies.

I walked towards to the spot that girl tripped on. It was a plague that dedicated to my mikan.

End of POV

Normal POV

Mikan was right that they were late for class. Narumi-sensei was standing at the first door, waiting for his new students.

"Susuma-chans! Your 2 minutes tardy. Care to explain yourselves?" he commanded.

Mikan cares to speak, since it's her responsibility. "Gomenasai Narumi-sensei. We lost track of time while we were walking around." She and Kiseki panted.

"Well I forgive you, but don't be tardy next time. You don't want to mess with your math teacher if I were you." He waved his index finger like saying a 'no-no'.

Mikan already know this fact (too). This happened to her in her first day too.

"Anyway, I'll call you two to come in." He went inside, leaving the 'sisters' alone.

The former brunette breathed in and out. She was nervous alright, but she's more nervous to lie to her classmates. She's really terrable at it, and hopes that everybody believes what she's gonna say.

Mikan breathed in and out more. She needs to calm herself down, and act what she's trained for. A good girl that doesn't get angry easily.

"Don't overreact much. Think of positive stuff, and a start over with your friends." she plainly said. Kisekis help made her better. In Mikans skirt pocket, she took out her glasses, and put it on.

Yes, her new eyes have hard time reading, so thats why she needs them. (Her glasses are similars to Yuus, but it's oval shape.)

"You can both come in." he commanded. Kiseki walked in first, while Mikan followed her with their hands together.

In the classroom

Everybody stayed quiet. Theyed stared at the new girls. Most of the boys eyes focused on Mikan, because of her innocent face. _'She's my type, I think I'm gonna ask her out.' _they all thought at the same time.

Kiseki already saw them coming, and gave them a deadly death glare.

They were so oblivious of her, until she introduced herself.

"My name is Rikuru Susuma. I have the earth and wind alice, and don't mess with my sister and me, or else I'll kill you." She glared at the boys again, and glared at them. They weren't scared of her, because they thought she's kidding, but she's dead serious.

The windows opened itself up, and out came pebbles being thrown out of nowhere, and hit the group of boys heads.

"Oww" they chorusly said.

"I'm not joking. If you mess with my sister and me, then die." Now the boys have finally have shivers down their spines.

Mikan sighed. A guardian angel, or a sister as she is, she really is overprotected. Even though this isn't her real body, she guessed she's still popular.

"Please don't scared them much. Onee-chan doesn't want that, does she?" she smiled. Mikans really happy to have a guardian angel. It just makes it cute.

She patted her head. Kiseki pouted cutely, which made the boys have attention on her, and have hearts in their eyes. She caught this, and rocks hit them again.

"My name is Mikuru Susuma, and I have the fire and water alice. Don't mind about my sisters death note, she won't kill you if I ever asked her. I hope I could make friends with all of you." she bowed down.

"Okay. Miku and Riku - chan are gonna sit in the back row with Ruka-kun, since one of my students isn't here yet." he ordered.

_'Natsume' _ She thought. Right on time, a ravened hair boy slid the door loudly.

"Speak of the devil. Natsume, we have new students today." The fire caster glanced at them. Kiseki haves her poker face on, and just stared at him bluntly, while mikan covered her face with her bangs, hiding her blush.

_'Oh gosh. He just appeared unexpectedly. I'm not ready yet.' _ Was in her thought. She was panicing, but didn't show it, or else her cover will be blowned out.

_'They must be the girls I saw this morning.' _he thought. He took a glanced at them. Ever since his tangerine died, he doesn't care much anymore. It just reminds him of her.

"Hn" was all he could say. When he pass mikan by like she was nothing, her heart started to ache. It's like the cold treatment he gave her when she first transferred.

_'I hope it's not like before.'_ she cluched her hand tightly, holding back the tears.

To be continued...

--------------------------------------

_sigh _ I'm so tired, but I need to type my other fanfics. Not to mention my knee being healed from playing limbo. Darn it, I can't bend down properly.

Anyway, vote on my fanfictions I might post up:

**Two Images** - Mikan is known as the nices girl in school. But once someone messes with her, she haves a temper that is bad as a devil. Nobody doesn't even know she's a gang leader except Hotaru and the teachers. This secret has been kept ever since she transfered GA. Will this be found out by our certain Kuro Neko? NxM

**Aishiteru ze Mikan** - Natsume is a big playboy at school, and really popular. One day, his parents and elders ordered him to take care of a 5 year old named Misa. Two days later, a transfer student named Mikan came, and Natsume is quite interested in her. But he doesn't know the connection between Misa and Mikan. KINDA SIMILAR TO AISHITERU ZE BABY .

**Fanfiction within the fanfiction** - Mikan was surfing the internet, and happens to past by Fanfiction for Gakuen alice. What will mikan react of all the couples between her and Natsume? Includes:RukaxHotaru, MochuxSumire, YuuxNonoko, KokoxAnna

**Young Love** - Natsume is 9 years old, and his mother always hires nannies. Fortunate for Natsume, he makes their life miserable, until he met Mikan. Mikan is 13 years old, and agreed this job for her grandpas health. Natsume has this feelings towards her which is different from the other nannies. Is it young love?

**Announcement: **I made a fanart of Mikan in my profile, so I hope you'll see it. (I'd also made Hotaru and Yuka Azumi, but I didn't highlight them yet.)


	3. Regrets of death

Thanks for your reviews:

musicangelanime

midnightblue123

dada14

clippit

kiratsubasa

SaBrina97

kmc27

arya21

Sorry for the long wait. I was typing my new one-shot called 'What I've done to you', and I'm having hard time putting details. It's rated M, so send me ideas.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_"My name is Mikuru Susuma, and I have the fire and water alice. Don't mind about my sisters death note, she won't kill you if I ever asked her. I hope I could make friends with all of you." she bowed down._

_"Okay. Miku and Riku - chan are gonna sit in the back row with Ruka-kun, since one of my students isn't here yet." he ordered._

_'Natsume' She thought. Right on time, a ravened hair boy slid the door loudly. _

_"Speak of the devil. Natsume, we have new students today." The fire caster glanced at them. Kiseki haves her poker face on, and just stared at him bluntly, while mikan covered her face with her bangs, hiding her blush._

_'Oh gosh. He just appeared unexpectedly. I'm not ready yet.' Was in her thought. She was panicking, but didn't show it, or else her cover will be blowned out._

_'They must be the girls I saw this morning.' he thought. He took a glanced at them. Ever since his tangerine died, he doesn't care much anymore. It just reminds him of her._

_"Hn" was all he could say. When he pass Mikan by like she was nothing, her heart started to ache. It's like the cold treatment he gave her when she first transferred._

_'I hope it's not like before.' she clutched her hand tightly, holding back the tears._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 3

"Yosh, since Natsume-kun is here, you'll both be sitting beside him, and I apologize for his rude behavior." Narumi said.

"Iie, thats fine, as long he doesn't mess with us. If he does, then I'll take you for the blame." Kiseki lazily said. Narumi sweatdropped on her words.

_'Is she serious?' _he asked himself.

"Rikuru! Don't talk to sensei like that. We're new here, so don't make anymore troubles." Mikan/Mikuru commanded, breaking out her depress mode.

I know, they didn't even go to school together after Mikans resurrection, but she put all the connections that is related to school to Kiseki. What she heard from her that they also have a school at heaven.

"Whatever."

The former brunette nodded her head, showing that she's satisfied with her 'little sisters' answer.

"Okay, now that we're done, let's sit down." She dragged Kiseki to their assigned seats. When they passed by the teacher,

"Not" Kiseki whispered. (She meant for her agreement to not beat up Narumi).

Mikan was oblivious, but Naru wasn't. His lips twiched. _'So she __**is**__ serious, and I thought I was safe.'_

"E-eto, now that I introduced Miku and Riku -chan, I'll be going now..." he hesitated. _'before I die!'_

It was pretty fun to threaten Naru like that, so Kiseki read his mind of what he thinks of it. She smirked.

_'Maybe I'll do more of that to other people.' _she thought. She grinned, satisfied with her plan. They both finally came to the their seats, but there was a pause.

The former brunette faced her guardian angel with a worried face. _'I-I can't face him. Please sit next to him Kiki-chan.' _she asked through telepathy.

'Kiki-chan' sighed. She can't resist whenever her human was using that name on her.

"Fine, whatever you say baka." She did what she was told. After she slid to her seat, which was next to Natsume, Mikan took her seat, and says 'thank you'.

"Hm, as long as you give me 400 rabbits." she smirked.

"What? That's to much to ask Rikuru." she whined.

"What can I say? It's business."

"What business!?"

"That, is personal." After that statement, she took out her DS out of her bag. Mikan couldn't take it anymore. In the end, she always win.

Without noticing it, everybody were watching the twins performance except Natsume. They enjoyed it, and realized that Rikuru(Kiseki) is so much like a Natsume and Hotaru mixed together, and Mikuru is pretty much like their cheery classmate 10 months ago.

Anyway, Mikan pouted, while she put her palm under her chin. This made the boys to blush, especially with our animal lover.

She caught their stares, and sweatdropped. '_Even though this isn't my original body, I guess I'm still 'so called' cute.' _

Her gaze turned to Ruka, who was also staring, then looked away. Mikan sighed. _'Even Ruka is infected by my new looks. What is it people, is it because of my chest?' _(Uh, no, not really. If it is, then that would be embarrassing and perverted)

She turned her gaze again, and landed on a group of three girls and two boys. They weren't staring at her like almost everybody is doing, but talking to one another with a happy smile.

Mikan POV

_'Nonoko, Anna, Mochu, Yuu...Hotaru.' _I frowned.

I sure want to hug everybody and join their conversation, but can't. They'll get suspecious and think I'm a molester. Nyaaa!!!! What should I do.

I banged my head on the table, I was thinking to much, so I was oblivious of my bruised forehead.

I sensed a presence in front of me, so I looked up.

"Daijobu Susuma-san?" asked a blonde with glasses.

Oh, the same Yuu as ever.

"Hai, I'm okay." I gave him a gentle smile. It's great that Yuu didn't change, except physically. I mean, his hair grew and he's less girly than before. Seriously, girls will totally dig him. Oh, it was almost like yesterday that in my very first day of the academy, I thought he was a girl that was allowed to wear boy clothes. (Me too. I thought Yuu was a girl with really short hair like Hotarus, but I found out he was a guy when I noticed he's wearing a boy uniform, and people calls him a 'he' in episode 3.) Ah, good times.

"Wokata. Watashi no namae wa Tobita Yuu desu. Please call me Yuu or Iinchou." he greeted.

"Watashi no namae wa Susuma Mikuru. Please call me Mikuru." I greeted back.

"Hai, Mikuru-chan. Eto, she's your sister, right?" he glanced over to Kiseki, who glared at him. Sweat dripped down his face out of fear.

"Daijobu. Rikuru isn't gonna do anything to you if I'm around." I said. Damn it! It makes it sounds like she's another Mr.Bear.

"R-really? So, my faith is under your care." What do you mean? Are you saying that I'm almost like Tsubasa-senpai, and Kaname-senpai?

"Iinchou. Hayaku." yelled out a blue haired chemist girl, which is Nonoko.

"Coming" he called back.

"Gomen ne, demo, do you want to come along?" he ask me.

"Yeah." I was about to follow behind Iinchou, till I felt a tug.

I turned, and saw Kieski helding my right sleeve, not taking her eyes off her game.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I want to see the others." I replied.

No answer, and the grip is still on my sleeve.

"Come on Riku, I'll be careful. It's bad to not make any friends."

She thought for a while, and let go.

"Make sure you meet me at your favorite place." Kiseki said.

I blinked, and smiled. "Hai."

End of POV

-------------------------------------------------

While Mikan was being reintroduced to her old frieds, a pair of crimson eyes was staring at her.

_'MIkan, if only you were here.' _he thought. New students, especially girls, terribly remind him of a certain brunette. Just thinking about it makes him wanna cry, but couldn't. He doesn't want to get embarrassed, right?

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and seen it was Rukas doing.

"What are you looking at, Natsume?" the animal-lover asked.

"It's nothing Ruka." he coldly said. He sat up from his seat, and was about to walk out of the door till someone called out his name.

"Hyuuga." He turned, see the emotionless twin who is playing Pokemon.

"If you hurt Mikuru in any harm ways, then you'll being seeing me." she monotonously said.

"Tch, I have no intention." He then left.

_'Such a baka. If he really loves Mikan, then he would've already known that the girl he cares about is right in front of him. How pitiful.' _she soured in her thoughts.

"Natsume." Ruka worriedly said. He wanted to follow his best friends side, but decided not to. Leaving him alone is all the fire caster needs, even when it comes to his sulking.

Hearing the door close got Mikans attention.

"Natsume." she mumbled.

"Mikuru-chan, did you say something?" asked Anna.

"I-iie. Just checking if Rikuru didn't left without me. So where were we?" she replied.

------------------------------------------------

After the reunion with the former brunettes friends, she went to the place she promise to meet up Kiseki, the Sakura tree.

She ran through the exact location, because she knew that her angel isn't a patient person.

Once Mikan arrived at her destination, she fell down to her knees, gasping some air.

"You took your precious time."

Mikan looked up, and saw a smirking girl, sitting at the first branch while her leaning back was on the tree.

"You can't... expect me... to stay with them for a short time... for your sake." she said between breathes.

"I know, but you know me. I don't like to wait long, and it's already over 3 hours with your groupy." she raised her wrist to stanchest the time.

"Datte, I should've bee---" but got interrupted.

"Putting that aside, let's go eat lunch early, I'm starving." Kiseki suddenly said.

Mikan sweatdropped._'Changing the topic huh?'_

A gust of wind appeared, and the cause of it was the angels doing. Flying threw the skies were a red and white checkered blanket, and a green and pink small boxes.

The fabric gracefully landed on the ground, while Kiseki caught the two objects.

She jumpped out of her spot, and was now in front of her 'sister'.

"Here, I made another pack." she said, as she opened the pink box. It revealed rice that almost filled the space with a dumpling in the middle. An omlet, octapus shaped weeners and fried chicken as the side dish, and chopsticks.

"You made a bento for me?" The former brunette asked, pointing to herself.

"Duh. It would be annoying if you keep on whining on how hungry you are. Besides, I predicted you'll spend most of your time with your friends, then come back to me." she smirked.

"K-kiki-chan." Mikan hugged her guardian with a teary expression.

"Get off of me baka. Let go before I change my mind." Mikan let go of her choking grip.

"Gomen gomen. Let's go eat now."

Mikan always been excited with her angels meals. The cooking herself made was med-good, but Kisekis was way better. Her time was impossibly fast, and they end up having a marvelous feast. Lets say it's similar to the 'last supper'.

The former brunettes major appetite suddenly came, and munched everything.

The angel sweatdropped, but her expression didn't change. "Your gonna choke if you don't slow down."

"I know, but I can't help it. Ne, are you gonna make an angel cake soon?" she said, showing bits of food in her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. It's so digusting, it's making me sick." A white hankerchief covered her mouth, preventing her from throwing up.

The former bunette gulped down. " Gomen." she smiled.

-------------------------------------

The meal was fantastic, as always. It's not all the time the 'emotionless' green haired twin gets to cook. She usueilly gets tired, and wanted take-out.

Mikan was finally full. It took 3 bentos to satisfy her, while Kiseki ate one. It was a good idea to triple the amount of food.

"Oishi ne. Are you gonna make another one tomorrow?"

"Don't get your hopes up air-head. That will be the last time I'll ever make you lunch." he poked her humans forehead.

"No fair, no fair."

"Urusei." Kiseki smirked. She removed her finger, and saw that the center of the forehead is lightly red.

"Pff, I think a lazer if going to shoot you."

"Huh? Doko?" Mikan swift her head side to side.

"Nevermind." Her gaze went to the other way.

"Ne, you know what? I really am greatful that you let me stay at the academy again." she admitted. "If I were dead, and the academy was like this before the war, I would be happy. It's not that there's people who actually cares about me." she stood up, and feels the roaming cherry blossoms.

_'Baka, there __**are**__people who actually cares about you, no, erase that, __**loves you**__. It's just that your too clueless to see that.' _

"Aho" murmured Kiseki. Mikan couldn't quite catch that.

"What did you say?" she questioned.

"AHO, TEME, BAKA, BOGE (or is it 'Boke'?) YOUJO." she yelled. The former brunette put out a wierd expression on her face.

"For an older sister, your not being good at it. Do you want me, your younger sister, to think that I regret living? Or are you telling me the other way around?"

A smile perked up warily.

"Arigatou, and your right. What I said wasn't really the right choice of words. I should be saying...that my friends must've...missed me when...I was gone." she quiverly said. The way of holding back her tears were to smile, either stupidly or gently.

Kiseki smiled gently, satisfied that her 'older sister' learned a lesson. "Cry all you want Mikan, but tell me the truth."

Mikans smile finally turned upside-down, and tears terribly fell from her eyes. Her arms wrapped around the angels neck, and cried at her now wet chest.

"I was lonely without everybody by my side. I was scared of death but I couldn't help it. I wanted to do the right thing, but since I looked back at it, I feel foolish and full of regrets." she said. Kiseki stroked her green hair gently, listening to Mikans confession.

"I should've think twice before taking action. I could've used my alice secretly to protect him. That was stupid of me." Kiseki shook her head side to side.

"Iie, that wasn't stupid. That was brave of you to do so. Thank kami-sama your here again." The former brunette nodded, and wiped her tears from the back of her hand.

When she calmed down just a little, she walked down the the silver plague, that caused her to trip this morning.

"Sakura Mikan, a hero of Alice Academy." she read through the words that is writtened.

"The one student we deeply love, and changed the academys life forever...Rest in peace..." her head bent down, and smiled sadly. "...Our little cherry blossom."

------------------------------------

After the long lunch, they came to there dorm, letting Mikan sleep from the crying, even it's near dinner time.

Once Kiseki bid a good night, the former brunette locked the door, and leaned her back on it.

_'I made my decision. I am not gonna keep thinking that this is the past, and being depress. From now on, I'll start over, even if it might hurt me.' _she thought.

She opened her balcony door, and feel the wind in her face.

"I'LL MAKE SURE THIS WON'T BE A NEVERENDING DREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Five rooms away from Mikan, and ravened hair boy totally heard the yell.

_'Who ever that is, he's disturbing my nap.'_

-----------------------------------------------------

Below from Mikans room, a ravened hair girl...

_'That sounds familiar.'_

--------------------------------------------------

Two rooms away from Mikans balcony, a green haired angel was sitting at the concrete, hiding from her human. She diffently knew that Mikan will be outside, yelling out something from her hearts content.

_'Baka' _she smiled.

To be continued...

A/N:

I hate school, and terribly bored. Not to mention lonely. I want to go back to my old school, or move again. _sigh_

P.S My sister, who is a great artist, is drawing me an all girls GA pic for me, except more better.


End file.
